


Valentine's Love

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Valentine’s Day is right around the corner and Kali wants to make the best of the short time she had before it with her husband. Luckily, it doesn’t take much to convince him.





	Valentine's Love

Kali strutted into Ghira’s office like she was on top of the world, a smile on her lips, a lustful look in her eyes, and a sway to her hips with each step she took. She felt like no one on earth would look away from her if she walked by them, and that’s exactly why she approached her husband at his desk and left his office door open, letting her smile fade for just a second as she planted her soft rear end on the side of his desk. “Honey. I want you to stop what you’re doing and put those papers away. It’s almost Valentine’s Day and I’m not taking no for an answer.” There was a sense of authority and demand to the golden-eyed woman’s tone as she spoke that caused the well-built man she married to almost immediately do what she said, bringing that seductive smile back to her lips. “That’s a good boy.~”   
  
“This isn’t like you, Kali… Even with Valentine’s Day coming up, I did have something planned.” Ghira wasn’t exactly complaining as he looked to his wife, admiring the position she was in and loving the way her body wasn’t fully facing him, giving him a good view of both her breasts and her ass in her usual outfit. “Not that I’d ever tell you no when you’re like this.” The faunus man watched in slight surprise as he watched the woman he married disrobe right there in his office, realizing she left the door open on her way in for a reason. The yellow-eyed man backed his chair from his desk as he watched Kali’s outfit fall to the floor, revealing her nude form to him for the first time in at least a few weeks.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Ghira… Just like when we were young. No care in the world, no restraint, no worries.” Kali approached the large man as he stood from his chair, wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile and placing a few kisses on his cheek and jawline, hoping to entice even more than she already was. “Breed me, Ghira.~ Take me. Mark me as yours and make it so I can’t walk properly for a week.~” The mother was given exactly what she wanted as she felt her man’s large hands wrap around her plump asscheeks, squeezing them in a firm grip before picking her up off the floor and playfully dropping her on his desk, bringing a happy and lustful giggle from her lips as she looked her husband in the eyes. It was clear she had won him over far more easily than she had expected to, but there was no point in complaining as she grabbed the back of his opened shirt, pulling it above his and off his body, letting him drop his pants to take her right then and there.

 

A smile came to Ghira’s lips as his wife helped him disrobe, showing the urgency of her need and just how badly she wanted it without saying another word between them. Being a man of his size, it was no surprise to either of the two that once his cock was free of its clothed confines, it was big enough to slap against the mother’s already slightly wet pussy in their position. A soft and loving giggle left them both as they shared a quick kiss, the panther faunus started to gently grind his quickly hardening length against the golden-eyed woman’s snatch, forcing ragged and blissful breaths from her lips. “Like when we were, young, huh? Do you plan to get just as loud, too?~” The man leaned forward just enough to sink his teeth into his lover’s neck, forcing an ecstatic scream from her lips as neither of them cared about anyone who could possibly hear them. Not that they’d even bother to stop if they were caught.

 

The mother licked her lips as she leaned into her husband’s bite, starting to gently rock her hips back and forth against his hard length, quietly groaning in bliss as she felt it be pulled away only to be placed against her entrance like he was going to be just rough with her, which was just what she wanted. Almost immediately as his teeth sank into her neck again, another scream left her as flashbacks of the dozens of times they made love out in the open without a care in the world crossed her mind, causing her smile to grow as she did her best to press her body against Ghira’s. Unfortunately, with how much taller than her that he was, she was only able to push her hips forward enough to force the first few inches of the man’s massive cock into her tight hole.

 

A loud moan left them both, the sounds of their love making easily leaving the room and echoing through the house with the door being left open. But neither of them cared as Ghira made the first move and pushed the first half of his cock into the golden-eyed woman’s tight cunt, gasping quietly as he felt her inner walls spasming around his shaft like she was trying to handle it for the first time again. Kali pulled her husband away from her neck just enough to look into his bright yellow eyes, a smile coming to her lips as her heart melted a bit at the look of lust and love that was very evident in the man’s eyes. “Come on, Ghira… Right here… Right now… Show me that alpha beast of a man I fell in love with!” As her voice rang through the house, a happy gasp left her as she felt his cock starting to pump in and out of her. The sound of a soft growl leaving the man’s throat as he pumped his cock in and out of his wife, slowly pushing more and more into her until he finally reached his base, fully burying his member into her.

 

Ghira roared as he sheathed his length inside of his wife, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss as he started bucking his hips in a rapid and blissfully eager pace that he knew would set the woman alight inside. Their lips danced together with sloppy kiss after kiss until he licked her lips, silently asking for entrance into her mouth as he continued to force moan after happy moan from the golden-eyed woman with each thrust he made, pushing his tongue into her mouth the moment it opened and showing the animalistic lust and dominance that the mother had come to love over the years of their being together. The man was so lost in his love for the faunus woman in his arms that he didn’t hear the desk creaking underneath them, the force of his thrusts causing Kali's body to lift off the furniture ever so slightly each time his hips met her own.

 

Every pump of her husband’s hips sent the golden-eyed faunus into a new expectation of bliss that she had missed over the years, not having expected him to be able to fuck her so well and so quickly right out of the gate. But that didn’t stop her from letting her screams of pure bliss radiate through the home they were in, the pleasure causing her to forget everything other than the fact that she loved Ghira more than anything in the world and wanted him to keep this up until she couldn’t walk anymore. “Yes! That’s it, Ghira! Be the beast of a man I fell in love with and mate me!~” Luckily, the faunus woman’s cries of pleasure reached the built man’s ears, causing the hand on the back of hed to let her go for just a moment. Just long enough to grab onto the desk and pull both her and the furniture closer to his body. A loud gasp left the woman’s lips as she felt his arms hook under her knees and she knew exactly what was going to happen, causing her to smile and lick her lips in anticipation.

 

Being as tall as he was, Ghira was able to put his loving wife into an incomplete mating press on top of his desk, raising her hips into the perfect position for his cock to kiss her cervix with each thrust he made. But he was unable to lean down enough to kiss her and sink his teeth into his neck like he planned to, leaving him the option to wrap his lips around her breasts and aggressively bit her soft skin. Of course, this earned a blissfully painful breath from the woman as he continued to fuck her into the desk, neither of them hearing the word creaking like it was about to break under them. However, the feeling of Kali’s nails digging into his shoulders was enough to make him keep going faster and harder, fucking her into the blissful oblivion that he knew she wanted.

 

Kali was at a loss for words at this point when the pleasure was just too much for her to properly handle, nothing but happy noises leaving her and filling both the room and their home. Every thrust of her man’s massive cock into her tight cunt stretched her out perfectly, molding her once again into the perfect cocksleeve for him. Even as she felt his teeth not only clench down around her nipple before playing with it, grinding it and tugging on it with an expert precision that she had forgotten he had, the only noises to leave her were screams of pure ecstasy. The golden-eyed woman’s mind was slowly going blank as the man of her dreams continued pounding into her and throwing her into an unexpected orgasm that crashed through her out of nowhere.

 

Unfortunately for those who were in the house, Blake and Sun, they were able to hear every word, every scream, and every moan that left the two parents, causing the two kids to blush and share awkward looks with each other until a few more people walked in the front door. It was Ilia and a few White Fang officials, all of them stopping dead in their tracks as the sounds of the love making filled their ears.   
  
The nameless official blushed at the sounds, watching Ilia immediately go and sit next to Blake with a soft smile. “Um…. We were here to have a meeting with Ghira about possible changes to the village. But, it sounds like he’s busy…” At that moment, a loud roar left Ghira’s throat, alerting everyone that he was giving his wife one of the biggest creampies she would ever experience in her life, followed by the sound of Kali’s wail of pleasure filling the home. “Well… Maybe we’ll give him a few minutes and-” Right then, the sound of wood snapping could be heard along with two bodies hitting the floor before more moaning filled everyone’s ears. “I thought his desk was made of oak… Just how strong is he?” The blushing official looked towards Blake for an answer, wondering just how much longer this was going to last.   
  
Of course, the young girl’s blush was worse than everyone else’s in the room since it was her own parents that were clearly fucking on the other side of the house, a soft sigh leaving her lips as the moans only grew louder and louder. “It’s mahogany, but… I think you should come back tomorrow… I don’t think they’ll be done before sundown.”   
  
“Yes, Ghira! Right there! Fuck me harder! Faster! Break me into your bitch again!~” Kali’s voice echoed through the house the moment her daughter stopped speaking, causing everyone’s spines to shiver. “I love you cock so much!~”

 

Of course, that was the queue for the official to nod and leave, no one wanting to say a word about the married couple anymore.


End file.
